


Fickle Fic

by Roryfinn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loki is a Good Bro, Loki is really only like 25, M/M, Mutual Pining, Peter is a mess, Peter is an adult, Peter is like 21, no one does i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roryfinn/pseuds/Roryfinn
Summary: Peter may or may not have a crush on Loki and may or may not be reading fanfiction about said crush. But when the fic seems a bit to realistic for Peter how does Loki help? TW: Contains refrences to suicide(no one dies i promise)
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Fickle Fic

**Author's Note:**

> TW: suicide (no one dies I promise), and description of how the suicide happens (it’s a bit yucky but no blood)
> 
> hey guys please be careful if u are squeamish or may be triggered by this but I hope you enjoy anyway
> 
> Btw this is my first fic in this fandom so I hope I did a good job

Peter's sat in his newly built room in the tower reading on his phone. _The Waterpark’s_ quietly in the background.

Peter has been spending a lot of time in the tower recently and it totally wasn't because of a certain god that he had a crush on absolutely not. And he also wasn’t reading fanfiction about said god at the moment either. Okay so maybe Peter had a crush on Loki, and maybe he was reading fanfiction about him because of said crush that he might have. But none of that mattered. Peter knew he had no chance with the 1000 year old being(Peter knew that in human years Loki was only two years older than him but still).

Peter kept reading fic after fic. Until he stumbled across one that stood out to him. Tears sprung in his eyes as he read. The more he read the more he realize how realistic the fic felt. A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts.

He walked over to the door and opened it. Loki stood in the door way wearing an army green jacket with a hoodie underneath. A pair of jeans that were cuffed at the bottom and a t-shirt that said ‘I am burdened with this glorious shirt’. Peter looked back down and stayed standing in the doorway.

“Clint and Steve are playing Mariokart and Steve keeps beating Clint. And Clint keeps yelling that ‘Steve wasn’t even alive when video games were made’ and-“ Loki looked up and saw a red and puffy eyed Peter in front of him. “-Peter, are you alright?” Peter looked up at Loki(the spiderbite stunted his growth causing him to be ridiculously short) and shook this head.

“Can I- can I give you a hug?” Peter stammered out looking at the ground that was suddenly very interesting.

“Oh darling you can always have a hug.” Loki wrapped his arms around the smaller mortal. Peter squeezed him tight to make sure he was real that he was there. He didn’t think the fic would have affected him that much.

Peter saw himself running towards Loki to stop him from jumping off the the very building he was standing in right now. He could practically see him falling. He could hear the disgusting and bone chilling sound of him hitting the ground.

He was stuck in his head and didn’t even realize when Loki sat them both down on his bed and shut the door behind them allowing privacy for the spiderling. Loki tilted his chin up to him and looked into his eyes. He waited for the fog to fade. The haze the covered his chocolate brown eyes faded as he grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Hey can you tell me what happened darling.”

“I read a fanfiction and in it you killed yourself. And I got really scared and nervous that you would do something like that an-“ Loki pulled Peter into a strong embrace but still letting him leave if he wanted.

“I’m right here and I would never leave you like that. I promise. Alright, it’s going to be okay darling. It’s gonna be okay.” Peter nodded and melted into the embrace.

“What did you say about Clint and Cap playing Mariokart?”

Loki smiled and grabbed Peter’s hand and lead him to the living room.

“I know your on my fucking left Rogers you don’t have to keep saying it I see you!!” Sam, Clint and Cap were all playing now and Cap was beating all of them by a full lap.

“You guys suck at this game. Clint you said you were the best and were going to kick my ass!”

“Language Rogers!” Clint said with a smirk.

“Are you guys seriously never going to let that go!”

“Never, I wasn’t even there and I think it’s hysterical.” Peter pipped up and sat on the couch next to Loki cuddling up to his side. Loki was laughing and smirking smuggly.

“Hey what did you do?” He elbowed Loki.

“I told them that Steve didn’t know what Mariokart was and then this happened and it honestly couldn’t have played out better.” He said with a chuckle. Peter was content at the moment and sighed and snuggled in closer to Loki watching to chaos endure in front of him.

* * *

Peter slept peacefully for the first 3 hours until he was met with a terribly bad dream.

“Loki please don’t! LoKI LOKI **LOKI NO!** ”

Peter woke up in a sweat and to knock on his door.

“Hey I’m coming in Peter.” He sighed in relief at the voice.

“ Are you alright darling?” Loki sat down next to Peter and began running his fingers through his hair. Peter sat up, nodded and began to tell him about his dream.

“I didn’t think the story would affect me like this. I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

Loki lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. “You don’t need to apologize. Everything is alright darling. You don’t need to worry. I’m right here.”

“Alright.” Peter was only able to mumble out a response. He was completely trapped in his eyes. He didn’t realize till now that his eyes aren’t green but blue and green. The outer ring was the coldest blue but the inner ring was the the most beautiful forest green. They were gorgeous.

“Darling, are you alright?”

“Can I kiss you?” He looked into his eyes for any indication that he, for lack of better terms, fucked up. Instead of finding anything Loki leaned in connecting his chapped lips his Peter’s.

It took Peter a second to register the contact but once he did he practically melted into the touch. A small smile forming across his lips.

Peter pulled away and leaned his head on the gods chest. “Can you stay here tonight?”

“Of course darling. Anything for my little spider.”

* * *

Nat went to go get Peter up for his training when she looked into the room and saw the two.

“It’s about damn time. Friday can you take a picture and save it to my blackmail folder.”

“Nat! What do u have a blackmail folder!?” She snickered and let them sleep knowing the the rest wells very much needed and will be greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the prompt I could help myself and I had to write this fic immediately I hope I did it justice:]


End file.
